The invention pertains to a seed drill for applying seeds such as grass seed to untilled ground. Furrow opening discs or blades of existing seed drills do not function well over hard untilled ground. Having to till the ground prior to using a seed planter to deposit seed is time consuming and expensive. For various considerations such as controlling erosion it is desirable to leave fields in untilled condition.
Untilled soil has an abundance of residual organic debris referred to as trash. In planting an untilled field, it is necessary to contend with the trash. On some machines this comprises the use of trash furrowing disks placed ahead of the seed planting mechanism in an attempt to move the trash aside. Most such machines are unsuccessful. Traditional trash disks crimp or knife the trash into the intended site of the seed slot. Upon subsequent seeding there is poor seed to soil contact. In addition, unwanted weed seed can be pulled up by traditional trash disks, to be left in the seed bed to germinate in competition with the planted seed.